topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:StrymULTRA/Some Tekken feats
__TOC__ Introduction BlackDarkness679 asked to me some Tekken feats, so let's start Feat 1: Kazuya tanks a volcano eruption In Tekken 2 Heihachi trows Kazuya in an erupting volcano, however in Tekken 4 is revealed that Kazuya survived and hasn't even a wound. Since we don't have ways to calculate a volcano eruption power, we can only assume comparating it to a real volcano eruption The Mount St. Helens volcano erupted with a power of 24 Megatons (City level) but, as we don't really know if that volcano was powerful as St. Helens, my suggestion is "likely City level" for this feat Feat 2: Yoshimitsu and lasers Yoshimitsu could react to some lasers and then kill Brian ignoring the laser There are some reasons to be sure that laser is light: 1) A sword couls reflect it 2) It has rainbow effects on the screen Feats happens from 0:30 Yoshimitsu height: 178 cm Dark Blue line = Yoshimistu's height = 504,21 px = 178 cm Green line = distance between the light and his head = 44 px = 15,53 cm = 0,1553 m As he protected himeslf moving his sword in front of the ray, I'll assume that he moved his arms of 90 degrees to positioning the sword Human arm's lenght = (total height / 8) * 3,5 = 77,875 cm 90 degree movement = (77,875 cm * 2π) / 4 = 122,26375 cm = 1,2226375 m Light's time to reach his head = 0,1553 m / (299792458 m/s) = 5,1802504e-10 seconds Yoshimistu's Reaction speed = 1,2226375 m / 5,1802504e-10 s = 2,36018996e9 m/s = 7,87274629c (FTL) Feat 3: Kazuya and the satellite Honestly this feat is incalculable, as no one said that the satellite has the same durability as its Attack Potency Anyway, I can calculate the speed. The laser beam starts from 1:49 and reaches the satellite in 1:56 Timeframe: 7 seconds I'll take the mid end distance satellite from earth and I'll use the minimum like in another calc (2000 km ) Beam Speed = 285714.286 m/s = 832,99 mach = Massively Hypersonic Feat 4: Kazuya and the temple Kazuya becomes a demon and after that the temple vanishes without a trace. The temple is this big Red line = average forest height = 73 px = 25 m Orange line = Cliff height = 353 px = 120,89 m Blue line = Temple height = 127 px = 43,49 m Purple line = temple first base lenght = 102 px = 34,93 m Yellow line = temple first base widith = 94,15 px = 32,24 m Temple first base area = 34,93 * 32,24 = 1126,1432 m^2 Green line = temple second base lenght = 71,73 px = 24,57 m Dark Blue line = temple second base widith = 59,48 px = 20,37 m Temple second base area = 24,57 * 20,37 = 500,4909 m^2 Average temple base area = (1126,1432 + 500,4909) / 2 = 813,31705 m^2 Temple volume = 813,31705 m^2 * 43,49 m = 35371,1585 m^3 Since the whole area is destroyed, I'll assume that the area is a circle and the radius is the distance between the mountain and the temple. Using the angsize (with the mountain high 610 m ) the radius is 2360,45 m Area = 17495214 m^2 Now let's calculating the pulverization Total area height = 120,89 m + 25 m = 145,89 m (the temple is higher but is so small comparated to the forest that the result won't change really much) Pulverization of the wood = 32,51 / 61,36 j/cc Making a percentual composition of the area basing if what makes its height I get 83% rocks and 17% wood Pulverization of unknown rocks = 214,35 j/cc Low end pulverization of the area = 183,4372 j/cc High end pulverization of the area = 188,3417 j/cc Volume of the area = 145,89 m * 17495214 m^2 = 2,55237677e9 m^3 = 2,55237677e15 cm^3 Low end = 2,55237677e15 cm^3 * 183,4372 j/cc = 4,6820085e17 joule =''' Mountain level''' (accepted) High end = 2,55237677e15 cm^3 * 188,3417 j/cc = 4,8071898e17 joule =''' Mountain level''' Category:Blog posts Category:Calc Category:Tekken